


Caught

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Beads, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, One Shot, Other, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you cry if I shove it in there?” Shiki questions, twisting the toy against his entrance. Face reddening harder, the Broker shakes his head. “A-annoying..” He groans, wincing only as he feels pressure behind the toy. He was really going to force it in wasn’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a kink meme, it's out of character (especially for Izaya). Izaya is 18 in this AU, pre-established relationship with Shiki. Non-beta read. Shiki HaruyaxTeen!Izaya 
> 
> As a side-note: I fill kink memes, especially those for Shikizaya/IzaMika. Message me on Tumblr if you have a request.

The Informant glances at his phone, a tiredness in his gaze as the glowing screen reflects the same emptiness as before. Hours of working beside a quiet phone had slowly lowered his own interest in his work, his mind idly wandering to Shiki as he begins to wonder why he hadn’t heard from him at all that day. Leaning back in his chair, Izaya’s eyes close as he begins to think back to the Yakuza who had somehow become so important to him. 

Dates, phone calls, texts, waking up beside him. The teens mind wastes little time wandering from the innocent everyday things, to the underbelly of their relationship, Izaya’s second favorite part. 

Hands dropping from his keyboard, he begins to palm his half hardened length through his pants. In his mind, he can still feel Shiki’s touch against his skin, his voice in his ear as they both strip their clothes off. The embarrassment of being naked, of being seen, combined with the embarrassment of being touched, felt, tasted. 

Opening his eyes, the informant flips off his monitor, rising from his chair before heading upstairs, leaving his phone on his desk. 

Once Izaya reaches his bedroom, he closes his door leaving only a crack. Quickly, messily, he strips his clothes off. How long had it been since he had seen Shiki? Felt him? 

Stepping out of his pants and boxers, the teen leaves a trail of clothes on his floor. It had been awhile since he had last toyed with himself, trying to wait until he saw the elder again. Yet, his resolve had broken and Izaya didn’t think he could wait any longer. 

Stepping over to his night table, Izaya withdraws a bottle of lube and a small collection of toys. Normally he would only use one, but today, with how long it had been since he last saw Shiki, he couldn't help feeling as though his imagination would swiftly get away from him. 

A rather large vibrator, a bottle of lube, and vibrating beads meet near the center of his bed. It felt awkward and strange even to himself to be like this on his own. How lewd of him, had he ever been like this before? Before Shiki, he likely would’ve ignored his own erection, buried himself in work and phone calls before even acknowledging that sexual contact was something he needed. 

Izaya sits against his headboard, re-positioning himself into a leaning position before drawing his knees up. It felt weird, to him, exposing his ass and giving himself a reasonable view and access point. Surely Shiki would be teasing him, pointing out his embarrassment and therefore increasing the boy’s own arousal. Why did he get so turned on from being teased? Why did he get turned on by Shiki at all.. 

Pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers, Izaya drops the bottle back with the toys beside him. Closing his eyes, the teen pushes a single digit into himself. 

It’s not his own finger now, but Shiki’s. He can almost feel his breath against his neck, a shiver racing down his spine as his finger pushes deeper. 

“Ah, Izaya..” 

Biting the inside of his cheek, the Broker feels no real need to quiet himself given his empty apartment. Small groans pull from him as he draws deeper into his own fantasy. How much would Shiki tease him if he knew he often got off to fantasies about him?   A second finger is added now, the executive is kissing his neck, biting as he thrusts those two fingers into him. Izaya can hear a chuckle draw from Shiki as his fingers push in as deep as he can reach, prodding for that spot inside him. 

“Look at how lewd your ass is.. Swallowing my fingers like this..” 

A gasped moan draws from Izaya as his fingers locate the nerve bundle, his face flushing a darker red as he rubs against it, his mind pleading for something larger. 

“What a perverted boy you are.. You want it already don’t you?” Izaya nods, his breath coming out more gasped as those fingers continue to rub and press against that spot inside him. 

“But I’ve just barely stretched you. Or did you want it to hurt?” 

Biting his cheek harder, Izaya nods again, the Shiki in his fantasy smirking at the sight. Except the executive doesn’t give him what he wants immediately, his fingers drawing away from the nerve bundle in preference of thrusting into him instead. “Ah, H-Haruya…” The teen gasps, shuddering as an orgasm begins to swell inside him. 

“I haven’t even touched your cock, Izaya.. And look at you, already such a mess..” Lips pressing tightly together, Izaya’s fingers draw out, hands feeling around on the bed for the beads before repositioning himself. 

On his knees, with his upper half lowered nearer to the bed, the informant brings the beads around, pressing the smallest bead to his hole as he buries his face in his arm. 

“How did I end up with such a masochistic boyfriend?” Shiki wonders aloud, his hand positioned on Izaya’s back as he teases the beads around Izaya’s entrance. 

“Ah, do you remember the first time I fucked you?” The elder pushes the first bead inside, slowly pushing as he allows another bead to slip in. Each bead slightly larger than the last. 

“Izaya..” Shiki persists, pushing the beads in further. The teen moans into his arm, the beads were starting to rub against his prostate, it was too much. 

“I….” The elder pushes all the beads in at once suddenly, his free hand spreading the teen’s ass open as he flips the switch for the vibrations. 

As louder moans draw from the Informant, his hand moves to grip his dick, trying to hold off his orgasm for a bit longer as he settles into the feeling of the beads vibrating against him. 

“You had no idea what was going on. It was cute really. But look at you now. Look at the way your ass twitches for me.” 

Biting his arm now, Izaya loudly groans as he releases his throbbing length, his body shaking as his orgasm finds it’s exit. It’s at this same moment he hears a voice from his doorway, a real voice. Shiki’s voice.

“Having fun?” Izaya drops to his side, a groan drawing from him as the beads readjust in the midst of his orgasm.  
In his door stands none other than Shiki, a smirk on his lips as his eyes sweep over the scene before him. The red faced Informant, vibrating beads in his ass, wet spots on his bed not to mention the toys and lube still laying beside him.  
Stepping into Izaya’s bedroom, Shiki crosses the room, taking a seat on the window ledge before looking expectedly at the teen.  “W-what are you d-doing here?” Izaya exclaims, the initial shock now leaving him as he moves to cover himself.   “I texted you and told you I was coming. And here I thought you were finally taking initiative.” 

The Informant’s face flushes a deeper shade of red, his fantasies coming back to mind.  
“I left my phone downstairs.. Let me… change..” 

“No, keep going. I want to watch.” 

Izaya’s face twists again, a combination of embarrassment and arousal as the beads continue to vibrate inside him, his dick twitching against the idea of being watched..  
“N-no way! That’s embarrassing..”

Standing from his previous spot on the window, Shiki makes his way to the bed, Izaya’s heart rate increasing as he carefully watches the elder.  
“Use this one.” Taking a seat on the bed, the Yakuza lifts the larger vibrator while his other hand moves to the loop on the end of the beads.  
“How many fingers did you use to prep? One? Three?” Embarrassment reaches a new high inside the Informant, he’s looking at him, instructing him… 

“Two..” Izaya resigns, wishing Shiki would just fuck him instead. However embarrassing it was to be caught in such a compromising position, the teen couldn’t deny his own arousal, the question about where Shiki had been for over a week could wait until later. 

“Use this then. Two should be enough.” Crimson eyes wander on the toy for a moment, before his hand slowly reaches out to take it. There was no way this would fit with only two fingers right? Wouldn’t he… wouldn’t he tear himself…?

The toy feels thicker in his hand this time, almost as though it had grown in preparation for this one event. Shiki seems content with the boy’s choice, releasing the beads and moving back to watch with a smile on his lips. Through his white pants, the Informant could tell he was hard, how he maintained his composure so flawlessly would always be a question on the teen’s mind. 

“I.. I can’t.. I’ll tear myself… It won’t fit..” 

Turning the toy over in his hand, Izaya’s eyes wander over the small mounds on it, as well as the ribbing. He had purchased it a few weeks ago, although he hadn’t actually tried it out yet.  
“Yes it will, Izaya. Make it fit.” 

Frowning, the Informant glances at the toy once again, hesitation in his eyes. Dropping his gaze now, the teen can’t help but notice how hard he is. What had done that? The beads? Being told what to do? Being watched? Which of those…? 

Drawing his free hand down, Izaya loops his index finger around the small rubber ring protruding from the butt of the vibrating beads. Slowly, he begins to pull them out, groans of pleasure drawing from his lips as his eyes squeeze shut. How embarrassing.. to be so… lewd while Shiki was watching.. He’d never live it down would he? 

Withdrawing the beads completely, Izaya sets them aside, one hand moving to the lube bottle on the bed beside him. He can feel Shiki’s eyes on him, watching expectedly which only serves to further his arousal. Furrowing his eyebrows, Izaya dribbles the clear lube onto the toy before setting the bottle aside again. 

The Broker refuses to meet Shiki’s gaze, re-positioning himself once more into his original position with his knees drawn up near his body, yet spread open as to provide him with a sufficient amount of room.  
Gritting his teeth against his own embarrassment, the teen presses the large head of the toy against his somewhat loosened entrance, his heart rate wild with anticipation and embarrassment as he begins to try and push it inside. 

However, no amount of pushing gets the toy very far inside. Gripping the butt of the toy harder, Izaya pushes again, his ass only stretching partially to allow a centimeter entrance. 

“Having trouble?” Shiki questions. The Broker’s face burns hot with a new embarrassment, shaking his head as he continues to push at the toy. Is he not stretched enough? Is there not enough lube?

He could change positions, perhaps the way his body was bent, ass somewhat pushing against the bed, was closing him off?  
Scooting down a bit further, Izaya tries again, pushing to no avail. Shiki, who had been mostly just watching, makes the first real move of his own. One hand moving to grip the back of Izaya’s knee, the Yakuza slides the teen’s body forward before resting Izaya’s leg over his shoulder. The Informant finds his initial surprise only increasing as the elder moves to grip the toy with his free hand, shooing Izaya’s hand away as he repositions it at his entrance. 

“Will you cry if I shove it in there?” Shiki questions, twisting the toy against his entrance. Face reddening harder, the Broker shakes his head. “A-annoying..” He groans, wincing only as he feels pressure behind the toy. He was really going to force it in wasn’t he? 

Izaya’s eyes squeeze shut as he feels Shiki pushing hard against the toy, a loud groan of pleasure and pain drawing from him as he feels the toy begin to slide in. It’s too big, far too big..

“H-Haruya, n-no.. It’s too big…” 

Pushing the toy in further, Shiki chuckles again. “Can you feel your ass spreading for this, Izaya?”  
“H-Haruya..” The teen groans again, squirming beneath the intrusion as he feels it filling him completely. Not long after he feels it fully sheath itself, does Shiki flip the vibrations on, his hand still holding onto the butt of the vibrator. 

The teen’s hands move to Shiki’s arm, gripping his coat as hushed moans fill the room. His body was being overflowed with pleasure, he needed this, he needed Shiki… He needed Shiki so badly. 

“Is that not enough for you, Izaya?” The Informant’s back arches, wincing against the slight ache in his ass from being forced to fit such a large intruder. Cracking an eye, the teen looks at Shiki. 

“I want… you.. I was… Waiting..” Izaya gasps between panted moans. The toy was pressing directly on his prostate, teasing him, forcing him to succumb to the feeling he couldn’t escape. But Izaya didn’t want this, he wanted Shiki.

“Waiting? For me?” Shiki asks, pulling the toy out before thrusting it in again. A loud yelp resounds from the teen who then clenches his teeth, nodding in confirmation of Shiki’s teasing question. 

“So you’re not satisfied by this toy then?” The Yakuza continues thrusting the toy, his eyes sweeping over the red and squirming body beneath him as the teen’s chest heaves with each heavy breath. He wouldn’t last much longer would he?   “Are you going to cum already, Izaya?” 

The Informant doesn’t offer a response, his mind focusing on the feeling of the toy being pumped into his ass repeatedly, the ribbing rubbing against his insides as the vibrations tease and electrify his prostate. 

“Nhn, y-yes… hah… I.. I’m going… to..” 

The thrusts speed up, Shiki now leaning over the teen as he drops his face into the crook of his neck. The hot breath against his skin pulls a shiver down the teen’s spine, however it didn’t prepare him for Shiki’s hand covering the head of his dick, or the tongue tracing his jugular. 

“Cum for me, Izaya.” The elder murmurs into his neck, his teeth lightly grazing the thin skin.  The Informant’s body shudders beneath the command, his hands gripping Shiki’s coat tighter as he finishes again, loud moaning filling his bedroom. 

As the teen’s orgasm ends, another shudder wracks his frame as Shiki draws the toy out, a smile on his lips as he sets it aside.  
“What a lewd Informant I have..” He teases, hands moving to the belt on his pants. 

“Playing with yourself, putting toys in yourself. Do you like fucking yourself?” 

Izaya doesn’t offer a response, face maintaining it’s deep red shade as he hears the elder’s belt hit the floor followed by the rustling of clothes being removed.  
“Answer me, Izaya.”  
Shaking his head, the teen cracks his eyes open again, looking to Shiki again. The Executive had pulled off everything but his boxers, the same familiar tattoo once again partially visible.  
Everything about Shiki was enticing, his personality, his voice, his body, his smell.. The teen could feel his tired cock twitch against a puddle of his own cum. He had made such a mess on himself.. 

“Izaya..”

Shiki moves to grip the front of Izaya’s knee’s, pressing them against his chest as he moves to raise the younger male’s ass until it points directly at the ceiling.  
Surprised and embarrassed, the Broker squirms, trying to reposition himself in a less compromising way only to have his attempts thwarted by the elder. 

“Answer me, Izaya.” Shiki presses the tip of his dick against the teen’s entrance, pushing it in slightly only to pull it out, repeatedly, painfully teasing the boy beneath him. 

“I-I…. I do..” 

Dipping his dick in further, the Yakuza’s lips turn up as his eyes continue to watch Izaya.  
“How lewd..”


End file.
